Efficient usage of space in building design is an important consideration in a variety of different settings, and particularly in crowded urban environments. While there are many benefits to living in a densely populated area, including energy efficiencies, quality of life for the residents can often be drastically improved by efficiently designing buildings and other structures to centralize a variety of different needs of the residents, including residential housing, work, education, entertainment, shopping, dining, recreation, etc. Doing so can decrease or eliminate long commute times, as well as facilitate greater opportunities for improved social interaction among the residents. The efficient design of these buildings and structures can further be enhanced by maximizing the usage of space and by providing conveyance systems within the space that provide residents an efficient method to travel throughout the building or structure.
Accordingly, there exists a need heretofore unmet in the relevant field to address the needs of residents in populated areas to provide such buildings or structures that maximize the efficient and optimal usage of space for a variety of different applications.